PWA
PWA (also referred to as PWA: Malice) is a now-defunct CAW league, originally created by LoRd-RaVen and John-E-Dangerously (later known as just Johnny) and then continued by LoRd-RaVen on the CAWUnderground forums. PWA was one of the few leagues who pushed the fantasy-aspect of its roster, as opposed to the traditional style of a more real-world professional wrestling nature. It was not uncommon for characters on the roster, for example Shang Tsung, to use his shapeshifting abilities that are present in his video game while in PWA. Because of these traits, PWA was often (intentionally) categorized with EWE. =Early PWA= PWA was originally planned to be under the control of John-E-Dangerously, with LoRd-RaVen assisting with storylines and other such things. Eventually, it was decided for the two to make separate brands. John-E would be in charge of PWA: Obscenity, while LoRd-RaVen would have his own brand: PWA: Malice. However, when the time came for the shows to be posted, PWA: Malice was the only one up. Months passed by before the first (and only) PWA: Obscenity show would be posted. Despite a positive reaction, PWA: Obscenity debuted and ended with that single show. Shortly after, LoRd-RaVen made it known that PWA: Malice was to be the only PWA. PWA was always planned to be a Fantasy league. The early days of PWA were designed to introduce characters to the audience that they might not be familiar with. Storylines were "tame", only daring to go to a true Fantasy setting (by definition of what would become a label for the league, along with EWE) PWA's first mega event was entitled "Total Eclipse", gaining one of the best reactions of all the mega events, mainly inspired due to the combination of spots and storylines. =Turning Points= One of the major "turning points" for PWA was at the mega event "Last Wishes." Character development had ended and all ideas of "tame" storylines had been put aside. A new series of storylines began, taking a much darker and depressing path. A second major change in the PWA was at "Hallowed Be Thy Name." It was considered an "end of an era" type of event, and was also the largest form of concept event done by PWA at that point. =Conceptual Themes= PWA attempted to have "deeper meanings" or more in-depth storylines than were common amongst most CAW leagues of the time, in a similar fashion to EWE. The meanings behind these storylines were often over-looked by the fans, whether due to intentional crypticism or because of the difficulty in keeping up on storylines between long periods. Some of the major conceptual themes in PWA are as follows: * Absurdism/Nihilism * Depression * Atheism * Transvaluation of values The majority of PWA's conceptual themes drew from the beliefs of the owner--LoRd-Raven, as well as musical themes and philosophical works. =Interaction= PWA's first joint CAW league event was hosted by LoRd-RaVen and Veg-o-man. Originally, it was intended to be the "Immortal Tribute" show, an event with PWA, EWE, and HCW. However, HCW was unable to make it in due to capture card problems. Because of the EWE and PWA matches both having matches vital to future storylines, the event was rushed and posted without HCW. PWA also appeared in a few large-scale CAW collaborations on CAWUnderground, including but not limited to Destiny II. At the time of PWA's popularity, LoRd-RaVen would often post audio shows designed in a Q&A format. The general purpose for these were intended to clear up any confusion regarding storylines or other such things. =Ending= After a while, PWA shows came less and less frequently. The final mega event was planned, but never came to fruition. Due to a switch to Windows Vista, LoRd-RaVen's capture card became incompatible, and he was unable to continue recording. Despite a few small efforts to get a new capture card and finish off the league, PWA ended with a few paragraphs describing the endings LoRd-RaVen had intended for his league. =Related Articles= *EWE